Kings Expansion
(add description as seen in other Expansion pages) =Card List= Heroes *Abiezer (Ki) *Abishai (Ki) *Adino (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Angel of Might (Ki) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Benaiah (Ki) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Red) (Ki) *Eleazar (Ki) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elon (Ki) *Gabriel (Ki) *Helez (Ki) *Ira (Ki) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Ittai (Ki) *Jair (Ki) *Jashobeam (Ki) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Asa (Ki) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Joash (Ki) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *Maharai (Ki) *Michael (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shammah (Ki) *Spy (Ki) *Tekoan Woman (Ki) *The Strong Angel (Ki) *Tola (Ki) *War Officer (Ki) *Woman of Wisdom (Ki) Good Enhancements *Abishai’s Spear (Ki) *Acts of Uzziah (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Ki) *Ambush the City (Ki) *Angel Chariots (Ki) *Angel’s Sword (Ki) *Answered Prayer (Ki) *Backward Shadow (Ki) *Battle Axe (Ki) *Battle Neutralized (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Ki) *Belt of Truth (Ki) *Benaiah Snatches a Spear (Ki) *Book of Hozai (Ki) *Book of Jashar (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Ki) *Break Down the Wall of Gath (Ki) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Ki) *Captain’s Sword (Ki) *Coat of Mail (Ki) *Conqueror over Death (Ki) *Courage (Ki) *Crushing Blow (Ki) *David’s Sling (Ki) *David’s Victory (Ki) *Destruction of Babylon (Ki) *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Edge of the Sword (Ki) *Ehud’s Dagger (Ki) *Eleazar’s Sword (Ki) *Faith of David (Ki) *Five Smooth Stones (Ki) *Flaming Sword (Ki) *Fortify the Wall (Ki) *Gathering of Angels (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Ki) *Goods Recovered (Ki) *Hailstones (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (Ki) *Helmet of Salvation (Ki) *Help from Heaven (Ki) *House Arrest (Ki) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Ki) *Joshua Burns the City (Ki) *Might of Angels (Ki) *Military Escort (Ki) *Mustering for War (Ki) *Paying Tribute (Ki) *Provisions (Ki) *Put to Flight (Ki) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Ki) *Shadow of Death (Ki) *Shield of Faith (Ki) *Sling (Ki) *Solomon Dedicates Temple (Ki) *Sound the Trumpet (Ki) *Spear and Shield (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Ki) *Stronger than Men (Ki) *Struck with Blindness (Ki) *Sword against Sword (Ki) *Sword of Justice (Ki) *Sword of Punishment (Ki) *Sword of the Lord (Ki) *Sword of the Spirit (Ki) *The Acts of Solomon (Ki) *The Long Day (Ki) *The Testimony (Ki) *United Army (Ki) *Valley of Salt (Ki) *Valor of Warriors (Ki) *Victory (Ki) *Visions of Iddo the Seer (Ki) *Wall’s Collapse (Ki) *Wisdom of Solomon (Ki) *Withered Hand (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Ki) Evil Characters *Abner (Ki) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Amasa (Ki) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Ki) *King Basha (Ki) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Elah (Ki) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Lahmi (Ki) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Saph (Ki) *Sheba (Ki) *Sisera (Ki) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) Evil Enhancements *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Army of Chaldeans (Ki) *Artifacts Destroyed (Ki) *Bearing Bad News (Ki) *Besieging the City (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (Ki) *Breaking Through (Ki) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki) *Chemosh (Ki) *Climb the Walls (Ki) *Dart (Ki) *Destroying the Temple (Ki) *Devourer (Ki) *Displeased Philistines (Ki) *Disuading Speech (Ki) *Evil Spirit (Ki) *Fortify Site (Ki) *Gibeonite Treaty (Ki) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Guards (Ki) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Hezekiah’s Weakness (Ki) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Israel Pays Tribute (Ki) *Jehu’s Sword (Ki) *King Saul’s Doubt (Ki) *King Saul’s Jealousy (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Land Purchase (Ki) *Mace (Ki) *Momentum Change (Ki) *Moral Decline (Ki) *None that Breathed (Ki) *Pekah’s Blade (Ki) *Plunderers (Ki) *Poisoned Minds (Ki) *Political Bribes (Ki) *Political Savvy (Ki) *Posterity Removed (Ki) *Rejected Advice (Ki) *Rezon Arises (Ki) *Satan Released (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Shimei’s Malicious Curse (Ki) *Siege (Ki) *Strength Revealed (Ki) *Sword (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki) *Syrian Victory (Ki) *Temple of Nisroch (Ki) *The Rabshakeh Attacks (Ki) *The Tartan Attacks (Ki) *Tower (Ki) *Treasures of War (Ki) *Troops Discharged (Ki) *Two Thousand Horses (Ki) *Untested Sword (Ki) *Useless Tactics (Ki) *Worship of Milcom (Ki) Lost Souls *Ezekiel 31:14 (Ki) *II Chronicles 15:4 (Ki) *II Chronicles 28:13 (Ki) *Psalm 1:4 (Ki) Artifacts *Ark of the Covenant (Ki) *Asherah Pole (Ki) *David’s Harp (Ki) *Every Man’s Sword (Ki) *Hezekiah’s Signet Ring (Ki) Covenants *Josiah’s Covenant (Ki) Fortresses *David’s Tent (Ki) *Kerith Ravine (Ki) *Potter’s Field (Ki) *Raiders’ Camp (Ki) Dominants *Glory of the Lord (Ki)